Different stars, you and I, but we complete the Milky Way
by Mimmi Weasley
Summary: Hermione reflect her feelings over Ron. Will it ever be them?
1. Chapter 1

Different stars, you and I, but we complete the Milky Way

A/N: Hello readers! This is my first fanfiction here and I have read all the terms and agreements and hope I will do this right. Anyways so I decided to write about Ron and Hermione from the Harry Potter series because they are kind of my OTP :) The story is slighlty poetic sometimes but that's how I write, I like to be deep. Hope you enjoy it! And I have more chapters of this story done so if you want them published, make sure for me to know :)

All characthers, names, places, and some situations that appears in the books belongs to J.K Rowling

Love, Mimmi

Chapter 1

She was down by the quidditch field, sorting things out. It was the end of the sixth year and everything felt like a big mess. A lot had happened this time and it was not only because of the Dark Lord as it used to be.

Hermione was in love with Ronald Weasley and to her, it was so bad but great that she didn't knew what to do. They had lost each other because of _the_ daft, blonde rainbow that Hermione hated more than anything. But finally, they had seem to come back again, after lots of crying and silent treatments.

She thought of when she had brought Cormac McLaggen to Slughorn's Christmas Party in December. It was something she regretted dearly because, it was to made Ron jealous, but Cormac sooner made Hermione feel jealous _at_ Ron for not having to be there. Hermione's whole plan of making Ron jealous hadn't exactly been doing well, but would it ever?

Viktor Krum said he wanted less of the books and more of the talking, Cormac wanted more of the _looks_ and less of the talking. She thought if some side of her was wrong and that's why Ron Weasley hadn't noticed her, no matter how hard she tried. Maybe they all wasn't just telling the truth, maybe they was just giving up on her as soon they found out she was a muggle-born, a mudblood, right outsaid. _But, who cares?_

_You do, stupid._

It was true, she cared. And as if this wasn't enough, Dumbledore had died a couple of days ago. Now Hogwarts was in grief but Hermione thought it must be hardest for Harry. Dumbledore was probably some kind of granddadfigure for him, they really stood each other close. All of sudden, she spotted something red in the corner of her eye, looking to the left, she saw how Ron came climbing up the bleachers. A minute later, he was sitting right next to her. "Hello, Mione." He said, catching his breath. "Hello, yourself." She said. Ron turned his head towards her before he said: "I've been looking for you, you know." Hermione nodded as the only respond she could come up with to the statement and changed subject.

"How do you feel? About this year I mean."

"Uhm...I don't know really. I guess it's been pretty crazy for all of us."

Silence brought it's cover over them. Ron thought this was going to kill him. He hated how Lavender had came and cut the bond with one of his best friends, a bond he never had hoped to be broked. He blamed himself too for it, it was only he whom had decided to kiss her back, making it seem like it meant something. As if. He had just been too overwhelemed with emotions that night (_Yes, Hermione, I have more feelings then what is room for at a teaspoons surface!)_ But there is no way she would believe that if he told her. "Do you think that we are broken?" He decided to ask her. _Please, say no. _He prayed silently.

"Individually, I think everyone is broken in some way, but as in you and me...no."

Ron felt himself relax, it was going to be fine. "I am sorry Hermione. For acting like a horrible best friend. I never thought it was going to turn out this awful." He said, feeling the tears burning behind his eyelids. "So am I. I shouldn't have attacking you with birds. Really stupid and not so much of proving I'm going to be an adult soon." Ron smiled slighlty. "Why were you so angry at me for being with Lavender? Honestly?"

As soon as he had spoken, Hermione blushed. She bit her lip and looked out over the field, desperately trying to come up with something that was so close to the truth as possible.

"Well, you know..."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Yes, of course. Now everything is crystal." He said sarcastically. She smiled and inhaled before she said: "You are my best friend, it just felt wrong that someone else was around you all the time. Very selfish, I know"

"But, I'm Harry's best friend too." Hermione looked over at Ron, it was clearly he didn't understood. _Lucky! _But she soon realised that he waited for an explanation. _Merlin._ "Yes, Ron. I know you are. But that's not the same thing. It is always a thin cloud of rivality around us women, something you boys never sees. The things we don't have is the most important to get." Hermione felt like she would cry at any moment. _Why does this love feel like a battlefield?_

Ron was quiet, he was thinking, she felt that, the energy he radiated was quite confusing and somehow foggy. Several seconds passed, it felt like an eternity, until he took hold of her hand. Hermione turned her head around and spotted some kind of caring in the blues, and with that, she knew it was going to be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so I decided to post another chapter of the story because there's a user named TessO whom had favourited my story, thank you! :D I am very glad that you liked it, so this chapter I would like to dedicate to TessO :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

The sun lighted up the sky over Hogwarts as Ron, Harry and Hermione carried their trunks over to the platform. "Hurre up, kids. I'm sure ye don't want to miss the train home!" Hagrid shouted and waved all the students in. _Home. _Hermione thought. She looked over at Ron who looked at her. She felt herself blush and Ron's ears went a bit red. Suddenly they heard someone cleared their throat and looked up at Hagrid. "Yer tell yer parents I said hello, right?" Both nodded quickly and went on the train. "And Harry. If the Dursley's asks, yer at age now, but don't tell anyone I promised ye that." Harry smiled. "No professor."

"Good, but only if ye get into trouble. Very well then, I guess we will see each other September the first, like always."He said. Suddenly, Harry felt really bad. Hagrid didn't know that he nor Ron nor Hermione, would actually turn up to finish their last year at Hogwarts. He nodded and molded a quick "goodbye" out of his mouth and went to look for the compartment where his two friends were. He met Ginevra Weasley on the way and they chatted about quidditch and her pygmy puff, Arnold's sleeping issues before he excused himself and continued searching after Ron and Hermione. Finally, he found the right compartment and opened the door a little too enthuiastically which made her jump and him turning his head from the window.

Harry placed his trunk at the shelf that was placed over him and Ron and then sat down. "What took you so long?" Ron asked him. "Well, I stopped to talk with Ginny and you two happened to choose the last compartment in the whole train, that's why." Hermione laughed a little. "Yeah, sorry about that. We should have picked _our_s, but we reckoned some first years behind us so we let them took it."

Harry nodded. "Anything fun planned for the summer, eh?"

"No, not what I believe. Mum said that we should visit our relatives in France but that isn't until springtime. My cousin, Zoe is getting married by then." Ron joined the conversation. "That's something to look forward to, I guess. Bill and Fleur is also getting married, did you know?" He asked. "Oh, bloody hell, I almost forgot I should give you these." He raised himself from where he sat and started to look in his trunk, luckily he was tall and reached it perfectly, he handed them both an envelope. Hermione looked at hers, it was ivory white with her name written in golden, neat letters. She ripped it up of excitement, she might had an idea what it could be, and she was right:

Dear ms. Granger.

We are delighted to invite you to this months event, our wedding. The ceremony is going to be hold at the Burrow on Sunday the 11th of June by teatime. We hope you would like to help us celebrate this wonderful moment.

Love, Bill and Fleur

"You need to tell your brother that I'm greatful for being included to the guestlist, honestly, I love weddings!" Hermione said after she had read the invitation. "Yeah, me too." Harry said, cluthing it into his hands before he putted it into his pocket. "Well, I could." Ron started. "But, I guess it would be funnier if you did it by yourselves." Hermione looked up at him, puzzled. "Mum said that you could go with us home, right after we get off of the platform." He finished. "If you want."

"Sure, it's not like I have a family that waits for me at Privet Drive anyways." Harry said. Ron nodded simply at him. He looked at Hermione hopefully. _Say yes, please._

"Of course, I will come." She said, smiling. Suddenly Ginny popped up in the hallway and pushed the door aside. "It's time to go home." She said, making a quick eyecontact with Harry before she left. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other, both quiteley agreeing.

_**Home is where I am with you.**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have my first reviewer! Enjoyblood is the name, thank you so much and I'm happy that you liked it! Now, I'm planning on posting next chapter (Chapter 4) on Sunday evening or Monday morning because I'm going to be away. Anyways, I had to update before I leave so here you go, chapter 3!

Chapter 2 I dedicated to my first follower, this chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer :)

Enjoy :)

Chapter 3

At the Weasley's it was a lot of excitement in the air and sounds were heard wherever you would go. Fred and George had some new product in progress and therefore almost never left the room. Whenever Hermione would have to pass their door to get to Ginny's room, she thought they were throwing an early New Years Eve party because of the explotions. Mr. Weasley had found this new, mysterious mugglething, a megaphone, that some old lady had given him to check. Harry had been pressed at all his theories on how the record started to play as soon as it touched the pin.

Mrs. Weasley on the other hand, was busy with planning the wedding together with Fleur and mrs. Delacour whom had arrived two days earlier. Ron used to play quidditch all the time with Bill and Harry or degnoming the garden. While Ginny and Hermione helped Molly save some time by doing the house chores. The Golden Trio met, after a long day upstairs in Ron's bedroom where Harry also stayed.

"I'm tired." Ron said and laid down at the bed. "And you think I'm not? You weren't the one that had to do all the laundry, iron everything and put it in respectives room." Hermione crossed her arms. "It took me four hours!" Harry sighed. "Well, I degnomed the garden!" Ron said, sitting up now. "And that was just as fun as when you dragged me and Harry to that muggle museum. In other words, I would rather do everything you did, plus colour cordinate it for all that matter!"

"What if I did?" Hermione argumented back. "The bright things are in the left side in the drawer, the coloured in the middle and the dark ones are in the right. Now, your welcome. If you think it was a pleasure for me then we can swich chores tomorrow, you can take care of all the dirty clothes how much you want." Ron raised himself from the bed and stepped forward to Hermione. "Don't think you can fool me. You don't have to do anything if we did like that! The garden is already gnomed! You could just stand there and bossy everyone else around how much _you_ wanted to. Tell me, which part of that is where we both win?!"

"Shut up!" Harry said, rasing his voice, his friends were now watching him. _Great._ He thought. _Now, do this smoothly._ "Have you two realised that we are actually going to run away on a dangerous trip soon with the worlds future at our shoulders? We are supposed to plan on how we are going to find those horrocruxes, destroy You-Know-Who once and for all and come back here, alive. And the time we got will probably never be enough anyway so please, I beg you, stop!"

The room went silent as both of them let his words sink in into their heads. Harry walked out of the room, leaving the door opened. His head was pounding as he rushed down the stairs, and he was pretty sure that it wasn't Voldemort, knocking at his mind for scones. Maybe his scar had turned into a destination for apparating. He almost ran into Fred on the way outside. He needed some fresh air. "Wow, slow down, mr. Potter." Fred said. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, really, just anywhere where Ron and Hermione isn't." At this, Fred's lips turned into a grin. "Ah, trouble in Paradise, I reckon. I can't believe how stupid they are. I know he loves her, it's just written all over." Harry nodded. "Why do they have to bicker all the time? I thought it would be less yelling and more blushing by now."

"It's _them_, Harry. You know they come back to each other in the end, the bond is stronger then anyone else can tell. That's why it works." And with that he walked up the stairs to continue with the project that he worked on with George. Yes, Harry thought. He's right,

They are just being Ron and Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back! I know, I wasn't away for _that_ long haha, but I figured I needed to tell you anyways. I'll be posting chapter 4 now and chapter 5 and 6 tomorrow because I'm going away again for one week. The sixth chapter is also the last one!

Warning: This is a little bit sad.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Friday 10th of June. Two days was left until the wedding and Ginny and Hermione was already up, making some breakfast. It was quite cloudy outside, typical for the island they were living at. In Britain it almost rained all the time, all year around, but during the early time of year they had some quite beautiful days so the population had learned to take advantage of that. But today, the girls were going to apparate to Diagon Alley, trying to find something for Hermione to wear.

Ginny poured up some tea and put eggs, bacon and fruit for two at the table. They both took a seat and then started eating. "Oh, no." Ginny said, holding up the Daily Prophet infront of Hermione's face. "Look."

Hermione scanned the paper and her eyes went wide as soon as she came to the headline that Ginny meant.

**TWO MUGGLE ADULTS KILLED IN LONDON, read more at page 8-9**

Hermione took the paper out of Ginny's hand, thumbing hysterically to page 8. She felt how tears were burning behind her eyelids, fearing the worst.

**Two muggle adults was killed in London last night. The report came in by an old wizard whom were living across the street from the grey house where the crime happened. **The Ministry of Magic sended out aurours to check the case as soon as it was owled in to the minister. When they reached the little house that is in the outskirts of the city, they found two bodies being stone dead on the floor in the livingroom. "We suspect that they've been killed by the wanted Death Eater, Fenrir Greyback." Says Devin Lizzigan, headaurour. "It was scratches of claws at their neck and arms." The muggles are a female and male, and according to information from the old wizard, the names on the killed ones are mrs. Elena Granger and mr. William Granger. Having a daugther named Hermione.

She went up from the kitchentable, tears were running like a river down her cheeks. Ginny whom had read everything over Hermione's shoulder, pulled her into a hug and stroked her back. "I'm so sorry." She said but Hermione couldn't stop crying. Soon were steps hearing down the stairs and up showed mrs. Weasley. "What happened? I heard sobbing all the way up to the bedroom." Ginny reached her the paper and a minute later, Molly looked at them in shock. "Oh, my dear." She said, and she was now hugging Hermione. She was clutching onto mrs. Wealsey's shoulders and drowning her whole blouse in tears. "We are here for you. All of us, it isn't easy now, but it will be better by time." Molly said, soothing. She looked over at Ginny. "Go and wake the boys. She need them now."

Ginny nodded and heading straight up stairs, she reached the door to Ron's room and bursted in without even bothering to knock. "Ron, Harry. You have to wake up, now." Harry sat himself up straight and blushed at the sight of Ginny. Ron pushed himself up on his elbows. "Bloody hell. What's the panic for? She's only nine am..."

"Get dressed quickly and be sure to head downstairs. Hermione." She only said before rushing out of the door.

Ron and Harry glanced at each other before putting on some pair of jeans and a t-shirt, brushing their teeth and heading downstairs to find Hermione standing by the sink, eyes red and poofy, crying wildly with mrs. Weasley standing next to her, stroking her back. "Mum, what happened?" Ron asked her, before Ginny gave him the paper. He read the article and by the end Ron's mouth fell open. Shoving the paper into Harry's hands, he were soon to be find by Hermione's side. He looked at her before pulling her into a hug. She clasped on him tigthly. "They are...gone...dead...I just..." She said. "I know." Ron whispered before Harry too, joined the hug. They stood like that a few good minutes, before Hermione finally let go. Ron looked at her, she looked at him.

He promised himself from this very day, that he always was going to be there for her, now when she needed him more than ever.

Always.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Fred, George! Can you come out from your room already? Your brother is actually going to get married today!" Mrs. Weasley screamed from the kitchen. "Coming, mum." They said in unison before they walked down. Molly took a look on them when they reached the bottom of the stairs and putted a hand over her heart. "Oh, my boys. You look so handsome."

The twins turned to each other. Fred had a crimson suit over a white shirt with a crimson, dotted tie. George had a purple suit over a white shirt and a purple, striped tie. "Yeah, we know." They said, smiling. "Now, what did you call us down for, mother?" George asked politely. She raised an eyebrow, suprised over the tone in his voice. "Well, your father wanted some help with the tent, he's in the backyard." When she was done speaking, both of them walked out without the slighltest of complaining. Molly went a bit suspicious, they didn't used to act like this but oh, well. You take what you get. Maybe they just had decided to show the best of themselves today. Suddenly, she noticed how the chicken were almost burning in the oven and hurried over to take it out.

"Mum." Ginny said, coming out from the bathroom. "Yes, dear." Molly answered, waving with a dishcloth to get the smoke away. "Uhm...what happened here?" She asked, looking over the room. "Oh, nothing really. I just, forgot the chicken. What's on your mind?"

"Have you seen those earrings that Harry gave me last Christmas? You know, the gold birds? I've looked for them everywhere but I can't find them." She sat down on a chair. "No, I haven't. Have you checked the box with Holiday Stuff? It may happen that your father have mixed them up with the candle decorations. It's in the shed." Ginny sighed and went looking. Upstairs, Harry and Ron was in the bedroom, getting ready as well. Ron took a look at his reflection.

"Are you sure this is good enough?" He asked his friend. Harry turned his head towards Ron, scanning him from top to bottom, he was wearing a navy blue suit and a gold, leaf printed, tie. "Yeah, looks great." He said, wondering if he was aware of that the print on his tie was very similar to the pattern that were carved on Hermione's wand. Harry thought it wasn't a coincidence, just a sign that Ron really loved her, and that he never wanted her out of his mind.

Everybody was holding their breaths, waiting for the bride to sweep in. Bill had arrived to the aisile, looking real handsome in his white suit, and all the guests had gathered at the benches that were placed in the backyard of the Burrow. A song comed to play and everybody turned their heads to see Ginny and Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister, walking first as bridesmaids. They were wearing skyblue dresses that was almost touching the ground. In the front they separated to each side and the main person of the show entered.

Fleur looked like the half-veela she truly was. Her long, silvery hair were swept back and straightned. The dress were in a chrisp white shade and was a tight fitting. It was sleeveless and just under her knees, the skirt was turning in a sheer fabric and was slighlty poofy. She wore what looked like really expensive diamonds around her neck and in her ears. The cermenoy went great and soon enough, they all were in the tent that had been putted up in the garden.

Ron eyed the crowd after the special one for him, he hadn't seen her since breakfast, thinking she probably had sitting at a few benches behind him during the actual wedding. He found himself kind of curious on why she hadn't been there with the rest of her friends, but suddenly, his mind went blocked when finally, he had come to spot her by the opening. Her hair was resting down her shoulders and was in it normal state but one piece was clipped back. She had a knee-lengthed dress which was purple and the skirt flowed around her knees. On her feet she had high heeled shoes in the same purple colour as the dress. Ron thought she looked beyond wonderful.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I forgot to write an author's note at the last one but I don't think I had so much to say anyways, haha. Well, her it is, the very last chapter! I hope you enjoyed the story, and I'm sure I'll write some other fanfictions sometime :)

Thank you!

Love, Mimmi :)

Chapter 6

"Hey, Hermione." Bill called when he saw her entering, and walked over. "Where have you been, I've never saw you during the ceremony." She looked down, obviously feeling bad. "I'm truly sorry, but I had to go and see my parents before they sent them away." She said. "Oh, right. It must be difficult, I see. Don't worry, we are not mad at you or anything, we just wondered where you might go." He smiled before he joined the new mrs. Weasley along with her French relatives.

Hermione went over to the snacktable, sitting down at the chair that was placed by. She was grieving terribly, the loss of her parents made her feel very lonely in the enormous world they were living in. "Hi there." Someone suddenly said and when she looked up, she saw Ron infront of her. The mind inside her went crazy, he was really handsome in his suit and the colour of it was almost the same as his eyes. "Hello." She said, with an attempt to smile.

"Aloud me to say that...you are beyond every description of 'pretty' tonight. Well, for me you look amazing every day but I just..."

Hermione looked at him. "Thank you, Ron. Then I guess it's okay for me to say that you too, are truly handsome." She blushed and his ears went red. He laughed a little. "Thanks." He gave her a glass of some muggle soda that he also had in his hands and a song comed to play. I'll never leave you by Melinda Hastings. The lyrics could be heard everywhere around in the tent.

Oh, I'll never leave you alone, my dear,

Out in this world on your own,

I'll be here to lead you on the right road away from fear,

When everything seems way too dark,

I'll never leave you alone, my friend,

I'll promise to bring me light and love

Ron looked over at Hermione and saw the tears glistening in her eyes. "I think a bit of fresh air would be great, want to join?" She nodded simply and he lead her the way outside. They walked at an opened field as the sun was getting lower at the sky and clouds started to come over. "They indeed were lucky with the weather." He said, trying to get some kind of conversation as they walked. "Yes, I heard it was going to rain again tomorrow." She answered. Ron nodded. "And the ceremony went great. Although I didn't exactly made out what Fleur said at some parts when they were holding their speechs to one other." Hermione smiled truthfully for the first time that day. She could only imagine. "Too bad, I missed it then."

He stopped to look at her. "Missed it? How do you mean?" She continued to walk and he followed. "I mean, I wasn't there during the ceremony. I was called to come to London by the old wizard that lives right next to me. He said that it was time to say goodbye to my parents."

At this, Hermione lost it. Ron didn't quite know what to do so he pulled her in to a comforting hug and let her cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She said. Ron stroked her back slowly. "Don't be. Just let yourself feel whatever you need to feel. There's no right or wrong." Ron was surprised that it comed from his very own mouth, but knowed that he did right because suddenly, Hermione started to ease her heart for him.

"...I am...just alone...They were always there for me...Always greeting me when I came home from school...Holding my hand when I...When I was scared as soon as the thunder blewed in...And they tried to made me believe I wasn't a freak when people told me I was...And I never thanked them..." She cluthed to his arms while he held her in a tighter embrace. "I respect what you say but I need you to listen. You're wrong. I...I love you and to me you never been a freak. You are so lovely and wonderful with everything you posses and have and I'm sorry if I've ever been a reason for you to believe something else. You have to know I never mean to hurt you, it breaks me to see you like this and know that I can't do much to help you. "

She wandered with her eyes from the navy blue fabric to his eyes. Again, she saw the caring and honesty in them, making her know that he sure was serious in what he said. "Oh, Ron...I,I really love you too. I always had and always will be. Sometimes I thought that what if we were made for loving each other, rather silly actually."

Ron smiled really huge.

"And for the record... You think that there isn't something you can do to make me feel better. But honestly...you are the only reason I don't break down completely. You help more then you'll ever know."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other deeply, their eyes were the only one speaking. Suddenly, he leaned down and kissed her lips and for both of them it was like a firework was shot in their brain and heart. She kissed him back and within a minute, she had forgot about her parents.

Maybe there is a true loves kiss after all, that can break any spell or darkness that are cast upon us.

"Happiness can be find even in the darkest of times, if one only, remeber to turn on the light." - Albus Dumbledore.


End file.
